


Rain

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Misadventures of Castiel and Megara [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is understanding, F/M, Meg has an off day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a bad day. Who does she go to? Castiel of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Megara Masters sped up her pace, flipping her hood up as the drizzle that had been going all day turned into a full downpour. She was already in a bad mood, and this was just adding to it.

She turned up the walk to her best friend's house and slipped around back to the sliding glass door and into the house. The only one of Castiel's goody-goody brothers in sight was Gabriel, and his morals were nearly as loose as Meg's, for all that he was an angel.

Gabriel only looked up from the entire half of a chocolate cake that he was devouring long enough to wave a hand toward her in semi-greeting before focusing again.

Meg shook her head in disgust, but headed upstairs anyhow. She found Castiel in his room fiddling with his computer. She didn't bother announcing herself, just threw herself onto his bed and sighed heavily. Castiel, to his credit, didn't so much as twitch at her sudden appearance.

"Bad day." He stated, continuing to mess with the innards of his disassembled computer. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Meg grunted in agreement.

"Today fuckin blows. Mind if I smoke?" She asked without really asking. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one up. Castiel spared her a disapproving look but remained silent.

Meg inhaled deeply and flipped her ashes in the ashtray that Cas kept for her. She finished her cigarette quickly, knowing Cas didn't like the smell.

Meg turned on her side and just watched Cas work on his hunk of wires and plastic. The irritation eventually began to ebb, and she felt herself drifting. The next time Castiel looked up, Meg was asleep, curled up on his bed, drooling on his pillow. He frowned at the drool, and then smiled at how peaceful the demon looked. Her wings were lax, her tail laying limp across her legs. This was rare, but not unwelcome.

Cas returned to fixing his computer and let Meg slumber on.


End file.
